Periodontal disease is a prevalent health problem in adults. Gum disease is a form of periodontal disease which if not controlled or treated, can result in tooth loss. Gingivitis is the more common form of the various gum diseases that is caused by the bacteria on the teeth and gums. When the bacteria are not removed on a daily basis, the bacteria can build up. In the early stages, gingivitis can cause minor symptoms such as bad breath, bleeding and sensitivity of the gums. If not controlled, the bacteria that cause gingivitis can cause swelling and irritation of the gums and can lead to more severe forms of periodontal disease. The bacteria that cause the plaque build-up and gingivitis between the teeth and gums can cause infection of the gums if left untreated. The infection can cause eventually tooth damage and gum tissue damage. As the teeth loosen, additional build-up of the bacteria-infested plaque can occur.
Regular flossing and brushing of the teeth is generally recommended as a preventative for gum disease. Brushing and flossing of the teeth removes particles of food and the bacteria on the surfaces of the teeth that cause plaque. The daily oral hygiene can prevent or reduce the build-up of plaque and bacteria on the surfaces of the teeth, particularly below the gum line. Once the plaque builds-up and hardens, the plaque and the resulting calculus deposits cannot be removed by brushing or flossing. Typically, the calculus must then be removed by mechanical scraping by a dentist or oral hygienist.
Various compositions in the form of toothpaste and oral rinses have been proposed for many years to reduce the build-up of bacteria on the surfaces of the teeth. Many of these products, while effective, are not able to remove the calculus deposits once they have formed. At this point, inflammation and irritation of the gum is common.
A number of toothpaste and oral rinse compositions have been proposed that contain constituents for killing the bacteria in the mouth and reducing inflammation of the gums. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,836 to Takhtalian et al. This composition contains folic acid, zinc, myrrh oil and clove oil to provide antibacterial and anti-inflammatory properties. U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,347 to Hersh discloses a composition for reducing the symptoms of gum disease where the composition contains glutathione and a source of selenium. Other compositions for treating gum disorders and inhibiting the growth of oral bacteria are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,523 to Zhou which describes the use of licorice extract, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,811 to Hersh which describes a composition including glutathione, ascorbic acid, selenium and an amino acid.
The prior compositions have generally been effective for the intended purpose. However, there is a continuing need in the health care field for an improved and effective composition for treating gum disorders.